pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Bloody Red
~Satan, why did you do this?~ This is another copy-paste pasta. This one is from DeviantArt. You can find it at http://rainydazewriter.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Blood-Red-251016002 Pokemon Bloody Red I used to love Absol. I've been a pokemon breeder for 3 years of my life, but never have I bred such a creature as Absol. One day when I was returning another trainer's pokemon and egg, he offered to sell me an Absol for breeding. I already had one, and I bred it with Ditto sometimes when people needed Absols, but the only chance of breeding a shiny is only possible with two of the same species. "What gender is it?" I asked suspiciously. I already had a male Absol. "Female," the trainer replied with a grin. "C'mon, Jean, I know you have a male. My friend isn't training Absols anymore, so she offered to give me one. You know I've got one already, but I took it for you. You can have it - at a moderate price, of course." "How much?" I demanded, fishing in my pocket for some money. "Well, it's purebred and rare and all that, so I'd have to say... $10,000?" I withdrew my hands from my pockets. "No deal. You find me a shiny one, maybe, but for a regular Absol, the highest price I can pay is $6,000." The trainer sighed. "Deal." I handed him the money and he handed me the pokeball. With that, he walked away with a sullen expression. I let the pokemon out of her pokeball. Instantly my mouth fell open. The Absol was the prettiest I'd ever seen. Her red eyes shone, a sure sign of good health. Her coat was thick and glossy and trimmed neatly. Her black skin was neither greasy nor dry, and her tail was held high up in the air like an alpha. "Hey, girl," I said. The Absol turned to stare at me. Her gaze was intelligent and questioning. "It's okay," I told her. Then, figuring that I may as well have started then, I decided to see how she liked the male Absol. I let him out of his pokeball. He was larger than her, and his eyes were darker red than hers. He looked... well, he looked like I had when I first saw her. "Sol?" she murmured, padding softly over to him. My Absol blinked and touched noses with her. I placed them in my Absol's room, which was dark and actually had a mist-maker for effect. The ground was black clay, but it had black pillows that just looked like shadows in the corners. Absol often slept on those. I hoped the two would get along. It took a while, but after a couple of months, the female Absol presented me with an egg. It had red spots rather than green ones, and I was excited to raise a baby Absol. A month or two later, I noticed a strange jiggling coming from my pouch. When I opened it, I found the Absol egg with a few hairline cracks running across its surface. I quickly raced back to the Absol room and put it on a shadow pillow, not noticing the two parents dashing up to me eagerly. Crick… crack… crunch! Within seconds, the egg shattered, revealing something I never expected to see. It was an Absol... and it was red. "A shiny!" I cried in excitement. The female Absol froze, then her mane bristled and she backed away slowly. The male Absol narrowed its eyes and snarled. I turned to them in confusion. "Guys, this is your baby! So what if it's red? So what if it has green eyes? It's a shiny! You can't expect anything different from a shiny.""Fine," I snapped, surprised at their behavior. "I'll raise it myself." Little did I know what horrors that Absol was to visit upon me. I decided to make a new room in my house, just for the baby, since its parents didn't like it. At first I wanted it in my room, but it wailed throughout the night because I didn't stay up and play with it, and its toys didn't seem to interest it. So I decided to let the baby choose a room for itself, and choose the decorations. We went from room to room, trying to find one that was the right size and shape for the baby. At last, we found one that was perfectly spherical. The baby sat in the middle and refused to leave. Then I brought samples of every possible carpeting and wallpaper that were available at the poke-decor store. We went through colors, patterns, shapes, and pictures. At last, the baby found one it seemed to like. The label on this particular wallpaper read, "This is one of the Creepy Wallpapers brands, which sells decorations for morbid or mean pokemon that want something scary." The wallpaper itself was horrific. It was reddish-brown, like dried blood, and had images of severed pokemon limbs that oozed blood or showed bones. "Oh, Arceus, Absol, you want THIS?" I shrieked in horror. The baby licked the paper and I nearly vomited. So I wrote down the cost of wallpapering the room and ceiling with the terrible patterns. Next we had to do the floor. The floor samples didn't have anything bloody or scary, luckily. However, Absol picked one that was blood-red, with darker speckles everywhere. It would make it look like the floor was coated in blood. "Arceus help me," I murmured as I wrote down the cost of carpeting the floor. When we chose other decorations for the room, Absol went with me to the Poke-Decor store. For a bed, Absol somehow managed to find a pokemon-sized waterbed with red fluid inside. It looked like it was lying on a bed of blood. Pillows for lounging around on were also blood-red. To my surprise, the baby wanted lots and lots of Pokedolls. We ordered everything for the room, and the baby helped me set it up. For the door, it somehow managed to find some old red paint, and watched innocently as I painted its door accordingly to its decorations. Shortly after finishing the room, Absol picked up every Pokedoll that it wanted me to buy and proceeded to tear them limb-from-limb. It then dipped the torn-open parts in red paint and sat them down to dry. When the baby was satisfied, it lay down on its water bed and promptly fell asleep. I took a good look around the room. Rotting, bloody corpses adorned the walls. The floor looked like dried blood, along with the door. The pillows were like blood clots. The bed was like a gelatinous pile of blood. The Pokedolls were ripped up and painted to look as though they were bloodied corpses. That and the blood-red Absol on the bed was too much. I rushed from the room and decided that leaning over the bathroom toilet was a comfortable way to spend the rest of the day. When the baby Absol woke up from its sleep, it seemed to want a name. I tried some normal-sounding things: "Sol, James, Max, Edward." It growled at every single one. Then it dipped a red claw into the red paint, which I had forgotten to put away, and scratched out, on the wall, one word. "SATAN" So now I had a baby Absol who was blood-red and named after the Devil, not to mention its strange attraction for blood and death. It wasn't long before the baby decided that it wanted to battle. I checked out its moves. I wasn't happy. The moves the baby knew weren't real moves. "Limb Tear," "Draw Blood," "Slaughter," and "Torture." Satan was pleased when I finally decided to let him battle. I figured that I'd pit him against a seriously strong pokemon. When he fainted, I'd just keep him in a pokeball and get rid of him. Sure, I'd loved him at first, and I'd always wanted a shiny Absol. But this thing was just too evil. Satan and I went out looking for another trainer. The first one we found only carried one pokemon, like me, but it wasn't a powerful one. It was a level 10 Ponyta. Satan was level 5. If this didn't make him faint, I'd find something that did. "Okay, Ponyta, use your Ember!" the boy shouted, pumping his fist with excitement. I didn't want to shout any of Satan's moves for fear that the boy would pass out. I didn't have the chance to, anyhow. Satan lunged at the Ponyta and gave it just a tiny little jab in the side. Tiny - but deep. I assumed that this was Draw Blood. The Ponyta whinnied in alarm as blood began to flow from the wound. The little boy didn't notice. He was too pumped about the battle. Satan had obviously decided to draw it out and show me all his moves, because he used Limb Tear next. I knew this was so because he caught the Ponyta's left front leg in his jaws and wrenched. I heard a sickening click as the bone was jerked out of its socket. I prayed that this was as violent as it would get, but Satan yanked and yanked and yanked until the ligaments began to tear apart. The skin split and I could see the bone dangle limply. The boy screamed in shock as he saw, at last, what Satan was doing. Satan didn't give the Ponyta a chance to attack. He lunged and began to punch - literally punch - the Ponyta's face back and forth. He drew blood, but he wasn't lowering its health much. This must be Torture, I thought in horror. Satan was basically hurting the Ponyta badly while keeping it alive at the same time. Then he turned and looked at me, and a cruel grin slid across his face. "No, Satan, no," I whispered, but it was too late. His horn glowed with power as he used the last move: Slaughter. His horn severed the Ponyta's head from its body. I think the boy threw up. I'm sure I did. I sank to my knees and sobbed as blood spattered onto my face. I couldn't believe any creature could do such a horrible thing. My eyes closed. I knelt over the dead Ponyta and wept. When I opened my eyes, I was still in the meadow. The body was gone. The boy was gone. But the blood wasn't gone, and neither was Satan. "Satan, how could you?" I sobbed. He grinned at me and held something up in his claws. As I realized what it was my own heart thudded with disgust and horror. Satan was holding the Ponyta's heart. As I watched his, unable to tear my eyes from his cold green gaze, Satan lifted the heart to his mouth and sank his teeth into it. I couldn't turn away. The gruesome spectacle sickened me, but I couldn't turn away. At the end of it, I stood and walked away, back to my house. The bloodstained monster followed, skipping as happily as if he had just gone to the pokemon center rather than killed something. I didn't want to try and battle with Satan again. I didn't want another pokemon to suffer, nor did I want a trainer to suffer. But Fate seems to play cruel tricks on you sometimes, because I was visited by an ace trainer. Now, I knew this ace trainer very well. I had bred each and every one of the pokemon on his team that he'd brought. When he visited me, we would always battle. The battle was made to be tough on me on purpose. I was a better trainer than Max, so he tried to give me a disadvantage. "Jean," he greeted me with a grin. "Max," I replied just as shortly. "Are you here to breed any of your pokemon?" "Nah," Max replied with a grin. "I wanted to battle with you. I only have Rayquaza with me today." I stifled a groan. I knew Max's Rayquaza very well. It was level 100, and I had never beaten it. The even bigger problem, however, was the fact that the only pokemon currently on my team was Satan. I hadn't battled since he grew to level ten after killing the Ponyta, but he often played in red paint and pretended to kill creatures. I had to give him a bath every week or so. Today was bath day. Then I realized how silly it sounded to be worried about something like that. After all, Rayquaza was ten times Satan's level. Maybe the monstrous Absol would finally faint. "Okay," I said to Max. "I've only got a shiny Absol named Satan." "Fine," he replied, apparently unimpressed. We walked around to the battlefield in the back. I'd put it there so that trainers could strengthen their newborns through battles. "Go, Rayquaza!" Max cried. I watched the huge legendary appear. Max's Rayquaza was 24 feet long and fierce. Satan popped out without my doings, obviously ready to battle. He turned and looked sharply at me. I made a motion with my hand that meant "spin around." To my surprise, he obeyed. "Rayquaza, use Dragon Pulse!" Max shouted, pointing at Satan. However, the little red Absol darted out of the way. I wondered how long the battle would last. Judging by the Rayquaza's strength, I knew it wasn't holding back. Satan used Blood Draw, digging his talons deep into Rayquaza's flesh. I winced, but neither the legendary nor Max seemed fazed. Apparently, they had seen bloody battles before. Satan looked a bit panicky as Rayquaza used HyperBeam. A ball of light formed in its mouth and blasted towards the young Absol. It hit. When the smoke cleared, I expected to see Satan unconscious, but instead he stood tall with his head cocked slightly, as if to say, "Is that all you've got?" Satan used Limb Tear next, snatching up one of Rayquaza's arms and jerking at it. I heard the POP! as it was torn from its socket. Luckily, it wasn't as bloody as the Ponyta, but I was afraid that Rayquaza would never recover. However, Max didn't seem nervous at all. "Rayquaza, use Fly!" he cried, pointing at the air. The huge legendary lifted off and hurtled away. Satan seemed weaker than before. "GRAAAA!" Suddenly, Rayquaza came falling from the sky and blazed into Satan. The tiny Absol squeaked in pain, and I tasted victory. However, it was short-lived. Satan leaped up and his horn glowed with the force of all his anger. He lifted it, then rammed it deep into Rayquaza's neck, right as it began to use HyperBeam again. There was a tremendous explosion. The sky clouded over with ashes. The smoke began to clear. Who was the winner? And then… And then… And then… When the smoke was gone, it was clear. Rayquaza lay dead, bright red blood bubbling up from the deep gouge in his neck. "Ah!" Max cried, returning his beloved legendary and running off. Satan stood there, head turned away. Blood had soaked his fur, making him redder than before. He was burnt, too, from HyperBeam. His body was trembling. "Satan?..." I whispered fearfully, taking a single step closer. That made him turn his head, and I screamed. I couldn't help it. Satan's eyes were gone. Whether gouged out by Rayquaza or burned away I didn't know. But the holes where the eyeballs had been were darker than the blackest night, darker than anything I'd ever seen. Red streaks of blood crisscrossed his face. Then the most horrible thing yet. All sorts of bugs – maggots, larvae, worms, leeches – began to pour from the holes where Satan's eyes had been. They dropped to the ground, fat and wet, and sizzled into ash where they lay. I screamed again. I screamed until my lungs were empty of air. I screamed and screamed and screamed until I couldn't scream anymore, and then I sank to my knees. Terror and horror overwhelmed me, and I blacked out. When I awoke, I was in a dungeon. I had never seen the place before, and I was sorry that I had now. The walls were splattered with blood. Dead pokemon lay everywhere, the stench of decay filling the air. My cheeks were streaked with dried tears, the salt making my skin dry. When I tried to stand, I found that I couldn't. I had been chained to the floor. There were cuffs around my wrists and ankles, chain links that held me to the ground. "Hello, master… you seem troubled…" "Who are you?" I demanded, looking around the cold room. "Where are you?" "I am Satan… I am the devil…" "Satan?" Despite myself, my voice wavered. "Where are you?" "I am in front of you, Jean…" And then, somehow, he was. But not entirely. Satan's eyes were still gone, and the holes where they had been still had a few stray maggots crawling around. But the most terrifying thing was that I could see the wall behind him. "You're a ghost," I whispered. "I am dead… you killed me… you KILLED ME!" "I didn't want to use you in battle," I sobbed, meaning that I hadn't meant to fight Max with him. However, the shiny Absol ghost took it in another direction entirely. "You are correct, Jean… you didn't battle with me… so I was weak… too weak to win…" "Why did you bring me here, Satan?" I asked softly. His cold, mocking laughter echoed throughout the dungeon, making me shudder. "I brought you here so you would know of my pain… do you know what pain is, Jean?..." "Of course I know," I whispered. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I loved you! But then you became a monster!" "No, Jean… you know nothing of pain… you must feel it… bear it… like me!" "No!" I screamed. "No! Please, no! Satan, don't do this!" "Time to go…" He loomed closer, filling my vision with his blood-red color. "Goodbye forev-" Original Writer: RainyDazeWriter Category:Pokemon Category:Bloody Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokepasta Category:Haunted Pokemon Category:Curses